londonbynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumi Sawama
Yumi is the current leader of the Ujains, last of the Cappadocian and master of death; she is also a skilled swordsman and master samurai. One of the only 3 females to have trained with the deadly Legion. She is a famous archaeologist, researcher, advisor and protector of balance; known worldwide by many she is one of the very few to have survived the Giovanni wars. Born and raised in Japan Yumi was sired by Serena during the middle ages. Known for her mysterious nature and cunning Yumi travels around the world deflecting any 'big' threats that upset the natural balance of earth – though not good or evil; Yumi floats somewhere in the middle and can come across as rather cold, serious and stern but is known to have a softer side. Always knowing more than she lets on Yumi is praised for her high intelligence and insight. As a keen relic hunter Yumi holds many relics from all over the world including (most famously) Wesis, she protects over 100 powerful magic relics which she hides away; no one knows where – not even her closest friends. She has mastered the japanese Zanmato; one of the deadliest sword slashes in the world, however has never used it, not even once. At a young age Yumi gave birth to Quorra just before she became a ghoul. Yumi believed her daughter to have died during the Giovanni wars; however Quorra later finds Yumi in London where she aids the Ujains as the healer of the group. As Yumi's spirit is 1/2 angelic and it is not a bloodline Quorra was born a healthy human girl. Her father Apothone left Yumi shortly after she was born. Yumi later finds out that her husband Apothone sold himself to the demons and became a heartless soul hunter - nether-the-less Apothone still aided Yumi and the players several times, Apothone also shows some level of support to his daughter Quorra as well. So; you are the one who we dream about? The one who saves us from chaos, yet also threatens us with further chaos? -'Yorda' Yumi was born was with the ability to astro project into other worlds which she often did in her sleep without knowing. When her powers grew she was able to shift not only her spirit but also her entire body through magical portals. Shortly after Yumi's 18th; she accidently opend a portal to a spiritual world full of magical creatures, a land which was only known in fairy tales. She was found by the Fae who took Yumi to the forest of songs where she stayed, unable to get back to her world. Yumi is relucent to talk about her past, but it is known she was caught up in the Fae and trapped in this world for a good few years - it is believed she helped them destory a powerful evil which was threatening both earth and time. "I took the name Ujain from that place, it means 'Balance' I saw many good people die and many bad people thrive - my time in that world changed me, part of me died when I came back to this world' - Yumi Yumi returned to Earth, saying farewell to the friends she had made in the spirit world; however Yumi did not return to Japan but to London - where she was wounded during the crossfire between the Giovanni and the Cappadocian; it was here Serena gave her the choice 'die here' or 'live and become a ghoul' Feeling alone, coming out of one alien world, into another Yumi just wanted to go home but instead was caught up in the Giovanni wars where she struggled for an age. Yumi returned to Japan once things had settled down; it was here she met Kazuma Kiru; a Brujah held captive by the Kuei-Jin - Yumi was well known for her unique ability to shift worlds by the Kin and she was able to free Kazuma from the clan. Yumi and Kazuma became friends for a time, before they split up and Kazuma formed a new life in London as a Camarilla enforcer. Yumi went into a brief Exile for a time, until Kazuma Kiru called on her for a favor - London was on the verge of chaos as the Sabbat reined free - it was here Yumi formed the Ujains, funded by the Buisness man Clay Alison. However Yumi was always on the move, always hunting and always watching rarely open with what she knew or suspected and only telling the bare minimum needed despite the support of the Ujains she typically kept to herself and although many suspected this was due to the terror of the war and her sire; it did not make it easyier for the Ujains. Kazuma, Ellie and Steve supported Yumi; and from time to time her softer side would show and she would relax and smile, which was a rare thing to see in the team - and often came up as a running joke. However, for Yumi - this was no joke and what she was suppressing was a dark secret. I came into this world to watch and protect Yumi; as I promised I would at her birth. She is special because she is neither human nor vampire. When a new life is created; its spirit steams from the source, a river but when Yumi's spirit was created it was infused with another - such a thing should not have come to pass So what is she? A demon? No, Clay; an Angel -'Lobo' and Clay Yumi is a powerful spirit able to command the powers of death and life - her unique ability to astro project gives her the unique ability to travel to places most can not however her spirit is highly unstable, imbured with both a mortal soul and a angelic one Yumi is an abomination which has left a rift in the rivers of life. Lobo was sent down by the higher powers to watch over Yumi; but Lobo also serves as a way of freeing Yumi, should she cause too much damage to the natural order of balance in life and death. As a master of death however, Yumi is able to supress her spirit energy using negative energy which allows her to stablize her spirit - by doing this however Yumi must maintain under constant stress and isolation; expressing her spirit through joy and happyness would break the seal Yumi has in place and Lobo would be forced to destory her - as a powerful vampire and with Serena's wisdom Yumi is able to offer comfort and support to her friends, but is always living in a dark, lonely world.